It Started With a Whisper
by MelodyDTK
Summary: Maka's body is suddenly taken over by a mysterious force, and whoever it controlling her- well, they are doing a superb job on seducing Soul at any cost, leaving Soul confused, and very happy at his beloved meisters sudden change of heart, that may be actually expressing what she really desires. SoulXMaka, fluffy! Reviews, or no updates !


_This is not an average day in Death City, _Maka thought. She rested her palm on her chin, and blew her bangs out of her eyes. She picked at her nails in desperation of something fun. Usually, Maka was intent and interested in lessons, but as she though before, it wasn't an average day, not at all. It felt like everyone's personalities were switched actually. Maka was staring at the ceiling, than the windows, than the wall, searching for something to stare at that was amusing- when she landed her eyes on her crush. She gazed out of the corner of her eye, her heart fluttering, secretly hoping he would catch her in the act- this was the only she thing she was doing that wasn't out of character. Soul was sitting next to her, also stealing precious glances at his meister, catching her doing the same a few times as well. A light pink spread across his cheeks, and he started imagining things that only dreams could show. His nose began to drip blood, and he hid it in his jacket while thinking, _so uncool._

Kid wasn't ranting at all, and was actually sweeping glances at Liz, who was intently focusing on the assignment, and every time she brushed her hair back, he looked like he would faint, or kiss her, either one. Patty was quiet, and was talking quietly to a strangely social Hiro, while Black *Star played with Tsubaki's long pony tail silently, in amusement, while the chain weapon growled at a purple haired girl who was stealing glances at Black *Star. Stein gazed across the group, wondering why everyone was so silent, and why Maka looked so ADHD. _Hormones? _He hypothesized, but ended up shrugging it off and returning to the bored. When class ended, Maka stood up and obnoxiously cheered, while everyone else slowly and silently packed up and began exiting. Things were going strangely like a normal school would go… which was completely out of the ordinary for Shibusen.

~Maka's POV~

I was so thankful when class ended, I whooped, which in return made everyone give me strange looks. _Oh well, whatever._ Soul was looking double, maybe triple more desirable than normal, which was saying **A LOT. **I blushed red, and walked out of the entrance, Soul's arm brushing my shoulder. _When did I get so close? _I wondered, seeing Soul's face radiating pink. I felt a nervous chill up my spine as we walked down the pavement, and tried to move my feet to space him from me, but with no luck. _What the hell? _My legs felt immobile, and my body was just moving on its own. I tried to control my arms, my legs, and my nose- for crying out loud!

Nothing would move on command, but yet, here I was, inching closer and closer to Soul awkwardly. Every time he would take a small step away for some room, my body inched even closer. Eventually he looked at me questionably, and I tried to tell him what was going on. I formed the words in my mouth, and began to speak them- but to my surprise, nothing came out, and my lips didn't move. _Shit, shit, shit, _I mentally screamed, trying to tell him with my eyes, but for this teenage boy, he allowed the comfort of her against him. All of the sudden, I felt my arm outstretch, and lace between Soul's fingers. He hitched his steps for a second, his mild blush becoming a lot less, "mild". I tried to say something, but my body forced a small cute smile on my lips. I became so close to Soul, that my boobs were all over his arm, me leaning against him- quite awkwardly.

"U-uh…" Soul muttered, wiping his jacket against his nose, pretending that his meister was not cuddling with him as they walked. My soul shuddered with embarrassment. _Maybe a witch? _I questioned, thinking why something had suddenly turned her body into somebody else. Even though, I admitted secretly that she was enjoying this as much as Soul looked like he was.

I attempted to stop myself as my body leaned in next to Soul's ear, and breathed warmly and softly said,

"Piggy-back ride…?" Soul turned red, and stopped moving.

"Maka, what's up? You don't usually do this kind of thing…" Soul muttered, scratching his head with his not-intertwined hand. _Finally! _Maka thought, _I knew he would figure it out, after all, we are partners, and the scientific-_

"Noooooothing, Soulie, just pweeeasee…?" Maka's body pouted, and growled. _Now, he will definitely-_

"Um… alright Maka, hop on." Soul crouched down, and allowed Maka to hop onto his back childishly, or romantically. _MOTHER FUC- _My soul screamed. Soul kept his fingers pinched to his nose, muttering,

"Almost there, almost there, almost there…" until they reached his motorcycle, and she bounced down girlishly, getting on the bike behind him. He flushed red, as I wondered who in the hell did this to me. I flushed on the inside, I mean, I was only wearing a skirt and I was pressed against his back, embarrassing…right? Soul mentally cursed himself, but knew this would be one, hard, long… ride home.

**Just found this! I will definitely continue, with my once a week updates on at least one story. The least amount of chapters goes first, until they all reach the same number- than I will continue in a certain order- and release a HUGE, MAJOR, well thought out SOUL EATER STORY. Complete with twists, turns, and evil. STAY TUNED, REVIEW, and FOLLOW ME FOR UPDATES! I love you all!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Melody**


End file.
